1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer which has trackball keys mounted on an edge of the computer housing such that the trackball keys can be conveniently operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer is shown to comprise a computer display screen 14 and a computer housing 13. A keyboard 11 and a trackball 12 are mounted on the top wall 15 of the housing 13. The trackball 12 has a pointing device 16 and two press buttons 10 which include a pick-up key and a return key that are mounted on the top wall 15. In use, the user operates the pointing device 16 of the trackball 12 with one finger, and then operates the buttons 10 with the use of his thumb. The operation as such is inconvenient.